Wheeler
|links = |item = |speed = 1.05x tới 1.18x |spawnCode = "wheeler"}} Maybelle Dorothea Wheeler là một nhân vật độc quyền dành cho Hamlet DLC. Cô ấy có thể mở khóa bằng 3200 Điểm Kinh Nghiệm. Cô ấy là một nhà thám hiểm-phi hành gia bị rơi khí cầu và mắc kẹt trong Don't Starve. Năng lực đặc biệt Cô khởi đầu với một chiếc Súng Khí Nén, thứ có khả năng bắn những vật phẩm để gây sát thương lên mob và chiếc Máy Định Vị, có thể chỉ hướng người chơi đến vật phẩm được chọn gần nhất bằng cách đặt vật phẩm mong muốn vào trong đó. Ví dụ: nếu Cành Con được đặt vào bên trong, nó sẽ hướng dẫn người chơi đến Cành Con gần nhất. Wheeler có tốc độ di chuyển cơ bản nhanh hơn 5% so với những nhân vật khác và được tăng thêm 1% với mỗi ô đồ trống trong hành trang. Vật phẩm trong ba lô sẽ không ảnh hưởng tới điều này, cho phép cô ấy di chuyển nhanh hơn miễn là tất cả những vật phẩm của cô ấy nằm trong ba lô chứ không phải trong hành trang của cô ấy. Đương nhiên những ô được thêm vào bởi một chiếc ba lô không được tính vào việc tăng tốc độ của cô ấy khi trống rỗng. Cô cũng có thể thực hiện một hành động riêng biệt gọi là "Né", thứ sẽ làm cho cô trượt đi một đoạn ngắn. Kỹ năng này cần thời gian chờ (1.5 giây) trước khi người chơi có thể làm lại lần nữa. Khi đang trong hoạt ảnh né tránh Wheeler sẽ hoàn toàn miễn nhiễm với mọi đòn tấn công vật lý, dù là những loại áo giáp đang mặc vẫn sẽ bị ảnh hưởng. Việc sử dụng tốt kỹ năng này giúp Wheeler cực kỳ khéo léo trong việc chiến đấu ở cự ly gần. Nhược điểm Trong khi những nhân vật khác có 15 ô hành trang với các khe tay, thân và đầu bổ sung (tổng cộng 18), Wheeler chỉ có 12 ô đồ và ô trang bị (tổng cộng 15). Cần lưu ý rằng cả hai vật phẩm độc quyền của cô đều có thêm một ô chứa độc quyền (tổng cộng 17), cho phép người chơi sử dụng chúng làm ô chứa bổ sung. Với việc có khả năng né, máu của cô cũng thuộc hàng thấp nhất trong các nhân vật, 100 và chỉ hơn Maxwell 25 Máu. Bên lề * Wheeler chính thức được thêm vào nhánh beta Hamlet Early Access vào ngày 18 tháng 4 năm 2019, cùng với Wagstaff.Game Update - 327257 forum post. Posted on April 18, 2019. * Wheeler được lồng tiếng bởi một cây đàn piano nhạc ragtime. * Trong bài đăng trên diễn đàn lộ trình phát triển khi được giới thiệu lần đầu tiên, cô được mô tả là "một nhà thám hiểm toàn cầu bị lạc và cô đơn". Forums Update: Don't Starve: Hamlet Roadmap Posted on February 15, 2019. * Trên trang Steam cho Hamlet, cô được mô tả là "Một phi hành gia táo bạo có cuộc phiêu lưu mới nhất đã bị thổi bay mất."[https://store.steampowered.com/app/712640/Dont_Starve_Hamlet// Steam Page for Hamlet] * Tên đệm của cô, Dorothea có thể là một tham chiếu đến Dorothy của The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. * Trong thiết kế ban đầu trong trò chơi của mình, cô có một đôi lông mày cau có và không biểu cảm. Trong bản cập nhật Early Access 329526, nó đã được thay đổi để mang lại cho cô nụ cười và lông mày góc cạnh tương tự như chân dung nhân vật của cô. Hình ảnh mô tả thiết kế trước đây của cô có thể được tìm thấy trong bộ sưu tập dưới đây. * Cô ấy có một tiểu sử từng chơi Khúc côn cầu.Cork Bat: "Time for all that stick ball playing to come in handy."; Thulecite Club: "All those years playing stick ball will finally come in handy." * Cô ấy thực sự sẽ chỉ mất một chút ít sức đói mỗi phút nếu bạn liên tục spam né tránh vì cô ấy miễn nhiễm với các hiệu ứng đói trong hoạt cảnh né. Thư viện ảnh Wheeler Portrait.png|Chân dung Wheeler. Wheeler silho.png|Bóng của Wheeler. Wheeler ingame.png|Wheeler trong game. Wheeler Map Icon.png|Biểu tượng Wheeler trên Bản Đồ. Wheeler dodge.png|Wheeler sử dụng né tránh. Wheeler Lightning Strike.png|Wheeler bị sét đánh. Wheeler Frozen.png|Wheeler bị đóng băng. Wheeler sleeping.png|Wheeler ngủ do Nhân Sâm. Wheeler Portrait old.png|Chân dung Wheeler trước lúc cập nhật. Wheeler ingame old.png|Wheeler trong game trước lúc cập nhật. Wheeler Map Icon old.png|Biểu tượng bản đồ của Wheeler trước lúc cập nhật. Hamlet Final Launch Trailer Wheeler.png|Wheeler được thấy trong Final Launch Trailer của Hamlet. Hamlet Final Launch Trailer Large Iron Hulk and Wheeler.png|Wheeler đối mặt với Khổng Lồ Sắt trong Final Launch Trailer của Hamlet. Hamlet Final Launch Trailer Wheeler sticks landing.png|Wheeler hạ cánh trong Final Launch Trailer của Hamlet. Hamlet_New_Characters_Promo.png|Một áp phích quảng cáo của Wheeler và Wagstaff từ Don't Starve: Hamlet Roadmap. Art Stream 69 Wheeler.png|Wheeler trong một bức vẽ từ Art Stream # 69. Âm thanh Liên kết ngoài en:Wheeler